Commandments RP
Jaden is arriving back at the Saint Junes Orphanage from his meeting with the agency, Equinox. He walks in and goes past everyone, and then his supervisor Andy, comes up to him. '' Andy: Hey Jaden! You alright? ''He notices Jaden's disappointed facial expression Jaden: H-Huh? He turns to look at him then smiles ''Yea man! I'm fine. Just came back from Super Arcade World. It was a wreck dude. Andy: Really? That's good. Don't forget there's a feast later, if you want any BBQ pork, it's there alright? *Hm, seems like nothing's wrong with him, after all.* Jaden: ''He waves and turns ''Thanks Andy, I really appreciate it. ''He walks off and then frowns again ''*F*ck if I care about a stupid feast... F*ck this place.* ''Jaden is walking and thinking as he is going to his room and when going through the hallway, he bumps into a black haired girl with grey eyes. '' Jaden: Ah, I'm sorry... ''He looks over at her ''Oh, Aisha. Hey. ''He holds out his hand to help her up Aisha: H-Hey Jay! She grabs his hand and gets up, slightly smiling ''Thanks, by the way. Jaden: No problem, just headed to my room to think. Aisha: Oh.. Is everything alright? ''She starts to look a bit worried Jaden: He smiles again at her ''Yep, don't worry about it. Just lots of things on my mind today. Aisha: Well, do you want me to come with? Maybe talk, or watch TV, or- ''She begins to have a sense of urgency in her voice as he stops her Jaden: Nah, I need some alone time. It'll be better for me. He has a soft look in his eyes '' Aisha: ''She grabs her pants tightly and nods ''Alright. ''She smiles a fake smile and begins to turn around ''I'll uh, see you later. At the uh, feast. ''She nodded one more time and walked off Jaden: See ya... He frowns as she leaves then keeps walking to his room and eventually gets there, opening his door with his key and going in. ''*Geez, what does she want...* ''He turns off the TV he left on and goes to the kitchen, getting his box of Chips Ahoy cookies and going to his room, and jumping on his bed. He starts to eat as he turns on music and thinks about his family. Jaden: I hope I'll be doing the right thing, I need to find them. He closes the box and decides to go to sleep. Next morning... Jaden wakes up to the sound of his phone's alarm going off and he wakes up slowly to turn it off. He gets up out of bed and rubs his eye to start his daily routine. After 30 minutes he's on his way to school via walking and he passes by a donut shop to get a breakfast bagel and coffee and he arrives to his first class a bit tired. He sits at his seat before class starts to finish his breakfast. Jaden: *My head hurts from yesterday. It was so weird, like a shady organization that wants me to stop crime around the world. Whatever, as long as I find them. Wonder who the other people in my group at. Hope they're not lames.* He eventually finishes his breakfast ''*Eugh, I really need to stop talking to myself.* ''His friend Wreter, then walks up to him and sits in the seat in front of him and turns the chair around to face Jaden. '' Wreter: Aye Jay, wassup. ''He holds out his hand for a quick handshake Jaden: Yoo Wret. What's goin on? He handshakes him back and watches as Wreter puts homework on his desk Wreter: Bruh, I need ya help. He looks around for the teacher then whispers ''I didn't do the homework. Jaden: ''He chuckles to himself ''It's funny, you ALWAYS do your homework though. It's always Sewak asking us for homework. ''He reaches for his backpack Wreter: Yea well, I was uh, busy with Angel last night. We actually kissed dude! He had a bit of enthusiasm in his voice as he said that. Jaden: Oh, nice Wret. He pulls out the homework and dramatically slams it on the desk. ''Want a cookie or something? Anyway, here's the homework. You better finish it. Class is about to start. ''He said that in an almost monotonous voice then yawns and leans back in his chair to close his eyes. Wreter: Hahaha sh*t you're right, thanks man. He begins to furiously copy down the homework as he knows class is gonna start in a couple minutes ''Of course you're tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night because you were masturbating all night, huh? ''He starts to laugh Jaden: He chuckles again and blindly grabs a pencil from his desk to throw it at Wreter, which he dodges ''Shut the hell up bro, I had to go to a stupid meeting for somewhere. It was stupid as f*ck. Wreter: What was it for? ''He turns the homework over to copy the back Jaden: He shrugs his shoulders ''It was some stupid crap that I already forgot. Wreter: Dang bro. ''He finishes copying and gets up The bell rings for class to start and he turns his chair around as the teacher comes in to start class. '' Jaden: Ahhh, you got lucky dude. ''He watches as the teacher comes in class and he suddenly gets a text on his phone from Lauren saying to come to the base after school. ''*You've GOT to be kidding me...* ''He puts his phone back in his pocket angrily. So after school, Jaden finally leaves school and is headed towards the Equinox base. He stops by a shop, to get a frozen yogurt with chocolate chip, vanilla, and granola. '' Jaden: ''Takes a bite ''Let me take the faster way there, I doubt anybody will recognize me anyways. ''He takes a running start while still holding and eating the cut of frozen yogurt and jumps on the building next to him, running up it, then jumping to another skyscraper and getting on the roof of it. '' Jaden: Ah.. Amazing breeze.. ''He closes his eyes and breaths deeper breathes as the wind passes through his body and he takes another bite of the frozen yogurt. ''Wish I could stay up here... ''He stands on the edge of the skyscraper looking down at the cars passing and pedestrians walking and looks all around the city from his view. He backs up while putting the spoon in his mouth then runs and jumps off the skyscraper, running on the side of another building, jumps off to another, and feels the extreme gust of air going through his body and hair. He jumps at the side of another skyscraper, doing a backflip and taking a bite of his frozen yogurt at the same time. It almost flies off the spoon, but takes the bite in time. He lands on the building, and starts wall running on it fast. '' Jaden: Almost there! ''He runs fast to almost where he's a blur and jumps high again at the roof of another building and takes a scoop of frozen yogurt, but it finally flies off the spoon from the air resistance. Jaden: Shi- His instincts activate so his body automatically reacts, so he spins his body to reach the scoop with the spoon. As SOON as the scoop began to fly off, Jaden catches it with the spoon then puts the spoon in his mouth and lands on the building, skidding across. As he's skidding, he uses the momentum to turn around, run and jump off again across the network of skyscrapers to finally reach the Equinox base and land near the entrance, where the cars are located. He walks to the entrance throwing the cup of frozen yogurt in the garbage as he passes it, and fixes his hair as he enters. '' Jaden: Well I'm here. So now what? ''He arrives into the room with Lauren and other people there ''*Eugh, who are these people.* Lauren: Welcome back Jaden! ''She walks over to him and pats him on the back ''You'll find out who these people are later when the rest of the team arrives. Jaden: *Seriously? Okay...* Alright then. ''He says that with a confused tone and sits in a seat at the table. '' ''